D.J.
Devon Joseph(D.J. for short) is a character in the Total Drama series. He competes in all three seasons: Island, Action, and World Tour. He is portrayed as a large yet friendly individual who has deep affection for his mother. In Island, D.J. manages to make it far and not make any enemies; He managed to make it to the merge in TDI14. After several more episodes on the island, he would fall victim to a Horror Movie challenge in TDI19, but on a friendly note as all the remaining campers embrace him, even Heather. Island is where DJ peaks, as he never makes it to the merge in later seasons. In Action, D.J. shows signs of weakness. Seeing this, Chef Hatchet took it upon himself to request an alliance with D.J., albeit an illegal one. D.J. agrees, as he didn't really have much of a choice. In TDA07, D.J. recieves advice from Chef Hatchet, though he seems to ignore it by adding in his own touches, like adding spice to a disgusting meal to be served to a "prisoner". Chef Hatchet is displeased with D.J., though the Illegal Alliance seems to stand strong, that is until TDA09 where D.J. had reached his breaking point. Despite his team winning the challenge, he took it upon himself to quit the competition, sparing someone on the Killer Grips from elimination and knocking the Screaming Gaffers down to 4. D.J. returns in the following aftermaths, particularly in TDA12 alongside Gwen. In the end, D.J. votes for Beth due to her answers to her questions. In World Tour, D.J. is unfortunate to run into a mummified dog in a pyramid in Egypt, where he breaks it, making him believe he was cursed. It would turn out that this "curse" would hurt his team, much like Beth had hurt the Screaming Gophers in season one. D.J. attempted to vote himself out in TDWT03, but Harold decided to be eliminated in his place to protect his "honor". It would appear that Harold made a grave error, as D.J. staying in Team Victory would only prolong the effects of the curse. Every time there is an elimination challenge, like in TDWT04, TDWT07, TDWT09, and TDWT11, Team Victory would somehow lose the challenge in 3rd place due to one or more animals stopping them in their tracks. There were few exceptions, such as Leshawna being responsible for the loss in TDWT07. In TDWT08, D.J. and Lindsay manage to secure a 1st place win for the first time in the season, and then D.J. would secure another 1st place alongside Team Chris in TDWT10. In TDWT10, Alejandro paints a cod with an egyptian symbol, so that when D.J. kissed it, he would think his "curse" was lifted. This would prove fruitful in TDWT11 when D.J. is seemingly curse-free, and is able to perform well in challenges again, until Alejandro intentionally informs Tyler that D.J. was still "cursed", making D.J. believe in his "curse" once more, which forced him into 3rd place for the final time, dissolving Team Victory entirely. Thanks to D.J. never going below 11th place in a season, he has earned a decent overall ranking. He outranks Harold and ties with Cody, among others. *D.J. and Bridgette earn the same ranks in Action and World Tour, though it can argued his 11th place in World Tour is stronger than his 11th place in Action due to outranking more competitors; In Action he only outranks Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and Gwen. In World Tour he outranks Ezekial, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Lindsay. *D.J. and Bridgette are on the Killer Bass and Team Victory. *D.J. has very few enemies. Even Heather does not hold any hatred towards him. *D.J. is never voted off. So far he has quit, and been automatically eliminated. **Incidentally, D.J. is never in the bottom two of the elimination ceremony until World Tour, where he is in the bottom two during all 4 of Team Victory's eliminations. Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Victory Category:Island Characters Category:Action Characters Category:World Tour Characters